Redemption In Blood
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: To completely redeem yourself, you have to go through hell first. Hell, however, is walking around in the city of Los Santos and he's known as Trevor Philips. (Picks up where Mercy Street left off on my old account, yinyang754)
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback, March 5 2013, North Los Santos High School**

Carly touched her right shoulder and tried to tune out the panicked screaming...blood stained her white blouse and everything around her became distorted as she fell to the ground, still conscious.

 _'I'm gonna die out here.'_ Carly thought, too numb to move as the world started to fade away.

For a split second, Carly thought that she heard the roar of a motorcycle engine.

"John..." Carly manages to say as Johnny got off his Hexer and ran over to her, kneeling down and putting his hands on the bullet wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"Carly, don't you dare pass out!" Johnny says, keeping one hand pressed on Carly's shoulder while calling 911 with the other, getting blood on his phone but that didn't bother him right now. He just wanted Carly safe and here she was, bleeding out in front of him while the people who didn't run just watched.

"I...Ivory...shot..." Carly tries to say, knowing that it was Ivory Smith who shot her.

"Ivory shot you?!" Johnny says, Carly barely nodding. Johnny pressed his fingers to Carly's neck...her pulse was growing weaker, she was struggling to stay awake.

"Johnny…i can't see." Carly says, her vision a complete blur.

"Carly… i'm sorry." Johnny says, hoping that he'd never have to do this.

"It's okay…i'm not getting out… Ivory wins." Carly says, her voice getting softer.

"I meant sorry for this-" Johnny stops, slapping Carly across the cheek.

"OW! Damn it!" Carly shouts, more awake.

"You're alive." Johnny says.

"You slapped me!" Carly says, shocked and angry.

"Yes and you're alive." Johnny says as sirens sound in the distance.

"FUCK! John, that really fucking hurt!" Carly shouted. There's the foul mouthed firecracker that Johnny cares so deeply about.

Carly's vision became clearer and she saw Johnny.

"Ivory is not going to get the better of us, baby girl." Johnny says, gently brushing his hand against Carly's sore face. She put her hand on Johnny's, nodding in agreement.

 **Present time...**

"I don't know what you're talking about, you lunatic." Carly heard Johnny say but continues sleeping. She was completely exhausted but opened her eyes when she heard the other voice nearby.

 _'Fuck! Trevor's gonna kill him!'_ Carly thought, looking down and finding herself tucked in Johnny's bed.

 _'Oh right, blood soaked clothes.'_ She thought after pulling the covers off, seeing herself wearing one of Johnny's shirts. Well, most of it was blood from the IAA goons during the incident in the morgue.

"Carly! My niece! You know, tiny little thing, about 5ft tall?! 16 years old, big violet eyes and brown blonde hair?!" Trevor shouted as he stormed into the apartment. Michael called Trevor last night, unable to find Carly and as a result, he and Trevor spent the entire night searching everywhere in Los Santos.

"Normally, i have the whole _'take anything you can when it comes to love'_ attitude but a grown man fucking a teenage girl is all kinds of fucking wrong!" Trevor says.

"Are you going senile or did you smoke too much meth last night?! Carly's a kid, Trevor! I would never do anything to hurt her!" Johnny says, disturbed by Trevor's accusations.

"Her being a kid is exactly the point! She's too fucking young for a man in his thirties to be putting it in her! Where's your condom?! You did use one, right?!" Trevor shouts, pushing Johnny aside.

"Trevor, you need to leave now!" Johnny shouts.

"Enough! Both of you!" Both men heard Carly say and turn around, facing her. Trevor noticed the bandage on Carly's right shoulder immediately.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Trevor says.

"Gunfight with some IAA goons, nothing out of the ordinary." Carly says, readjusting the sleeve so it covers the bandage. Trevor then realized that Carly was wearing Johnny's shirt instead of her own clothes.

Trevor only saw that Carly had only one gunshot wound...and turned around enraged, facing Johnny.

"You son of a bitch!" Trevor shouted, charging at Johnny and tackling him to the ground, beating the hell out of Johnny...until Trevor fell off and Johnny saw Carly holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Nice shot, darling." Johnny says, picking Trevor's unconscious body up and throwing him onto the couch.

 _'How long will he be out?'_ Johnny thought.

"He'll be up in a few hours and back to normal." Carly says, surprising Johnny.

"Trevor normal or 'normal' normal?" Johnny says.

"Trevor normal." Carly says, smirking.

"Wiseass." Johnny says before walking over to Carly, hugging her after taking the tranquilizer gun.

"I'm a wiseass?" Carly says, chuckling a little bit. She glances at Trevor, who's too out of it to notice them.

"Fuck! That really hurt." Johnny says, letting go of Carly and walking over to the kitchen, opening the freezer and grabbing an ice pack, pressing it to his left eye.

Carly was glad that her headache was gone but made a mental note to punch Dave Norton for hitting her.

For now, she was just trying to figure out what to do when Trevor wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Trevor...put the knife down." Carly says, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. She was only three months into her pregnancy but her swollen stomach was noticeable. Now Trevor was holding a knife on her and Johnny, threatening to kill their baby.

"You're not having a kid! Not on my watch!" Trevor shouted before charging at Johnny. Johnny knocked the knife out of Trevor's hand and slammed his fist into Trevor's head repeatedly until Trevor got the better of Johnny and threw him into the wall of the building. Carly ran to Johnny...only for Trevor to grab her by her arm and throw her down the stairs, Carly's head hitting the last step and knocking her out...

Carly bolted upright, breathing heavily as Johnny sits down, hugging her.

"It's okay darling, it was just a bad dream." Johnny says, gently rubbing Carly's back with one hand. Carly looks around, seeing Trevor tied to a chair.

 _'It's Uncle T. He would never hurt me or any children i might have in the future.'_ Carly thought. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she stands up, walking over and opening the door, seeing Terry and Trevor's friends Wade and Corey.

"I found them in Vespucci Beach looking for Trevor." Terry says after Carly lets them in, closing the door behind them. Wade went over to Trevor and Terry and Johnny went into the kitchen to talk.

 _'You okay? You look upset.'_ Corey wrote on a notepad and showed it to Carly as they sit down on the couch.

Carly nodded, blinking her tears away and taking a deep breath. She really hated her nightmares.

 _'I have nightmares too.'_ Corey wrote down before reaching out and brushing Carly's hair out of her face, noticing the scar.

 _'Did someone hurt you?'_ Corey wrote.

"That was...a long time ago...my dad and i were in a car accident. " Carly manages to say. Corey gently rubbed Carly's arm, comforting her. He had too many scars so if Carly didn't want to explain everything, Corey wouldn't push her to.

 _'When you're ready...i'll listen.'_ Corey wrote.

"Thank you." Carly says, her voice barely above a whisper. It was then that Trevor woke up, asking who tied him up.

"I did...you tried to kill me and scared the hell out of Carly." Johnny says after walking over to Trevor, pulling the tape off of Trevor's mouth.

Trevor then looks around, seeing Terry, Wade and Corey.

"Anyone want to untie good old Uncle T?!" Trevor shouted. The other five look at each other, unsure of what to do.

 _'I know i should untie him...it was just a nightmare, Trevor would never hurt me.'_

Carly thought, looking back at Trevor before standing up and walking over to him.

"It's okay, Johnny. He tries it again, i'll knock him out with a crowbar instead of a tranquilizer." Carly says, untying Trevor's arms and legs. Trevor stands up, surprisingly calm. He took Carly's threat seriously and walks over to Wade, Corey standing up and walking over to them.

Johnny wasn't going to leave Carly's side, walking over to the smaller girl and hugging her, not caring if it pissed Trevor off.

(Once again, make sure to read My Boss Trevor Philips by J4ck-0-L4tn3rn as Corey is the main character in that story.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: This chapter includes an altered version of the mission 'Did Someone Say Yoga?' as well as three other characters, Tyler and Adam from Proving Themselves and Hunter from One Last Chase on my old account YinYang754.)

"Your car break down, man?" Tyler says as he and Adam walk over to a man in a grey shirt, black jeans and sneakers.

"Yeah. Damn engine's shot." The man says, all three of them jumping back as a nearby apartment door flies open, Trevor Philips storming out and Wade and Corey following him as they get in the truck and drive off, Trevor screaming in rage as the tires screeched away.

"Yep, Philips is pissed off. I'm Tyler and he's Adam." Tyler says, extending his hand.

"Hunter. Any chance that you know a mechanic?" Hunter says, shaking Tyler's hand.

"No but if i'm right, my little friend in that apartment does." Tyler says, running up the stairs and in the open doorway.

"Carly, get your cute little ass dressed and out here!" He shouts.

"Tyler, why are you shouting this time?" A young voice that Hunter guessed belongs to Carly says before Carly, dressed in her navy firework print top and denim shorts appeared in the doorway.

 _'She's really damn cute.'_ Hunter thought as he stared at her. Tyler pointed Carly in Hunter's direction and she walked down the stairs to him, Tyler and Johnny following her. Johnny was already overprotective of Carly and something about Hunter made Johnny unsure if he could trust him around Carly.

"Well... yeah, the engine is shot and-" Carly says, seeing the other problem. "-the brake line's been cut." She says, closing the hood of the red Infernus and looking at Hunter.

''Damn... i just got this car fixed up." Hunter says.

"Well, whoever it was, they did a bad job." Carly says, grabbing her phone before a white Bravado Buffalo S drives up, pulling to the side of the road, Franklin getting out. "Hey, i was just about to call you." She says, walking over to Franklin, both of them hugging for a while before Lamar gets out of the passenger side.

"You two is huggin each other tightly. You sure there ain't nothin goin on?" Lamar says in his usual joking manner.

"Behave yourself Lamar." Franklin says before he and Carly let go, turning their attention to each other, Carly motioning to Hunter and the Infernus before they walk over to Hunter.

"I know someone who can fix it, man." Franklin says before grabbing his phone and calling Hao. Hao showed up a few minutes later, fixing Hunter's car while Franklin asked Carly about what happened to her arm.

"Remember when my dad said that he knew people that helped him after he 'retired'? One of them called in a favor, knocked me unconscious, i ended up getting caught in a shootout at the coroner's office in Strawberry and now i need to find where the IAA is hiding Mr K." Carly says.

"Dragging a kid into this madness? The fuck are the Bureau thinking?!" Franklin says. He decided not to tell Carly about the nightmare he had of her getting shot or how he was starting to feel towards her.

 _'It's probably a harmless crush, no need to tell her just yet.'_ Franklin thought.

"I don't know but pulling off a job like this is downright suicidal... the IAA will kill us if we attack from ground level... Trevor's unstable but he's a former air force pilot..." Carly says, thinking of how she could pull this off.

 _'involving Trevor in this... hell, it might_ _actually work.'_ Carly thought, unaware that she and Franklin were being watched by Ivory.

 **After a while, De Santa residence...**

 _'Fuck! Dave, she could've been killed!'_ Michael thought angrily after hanging up the phone. Involving him would've been one thing but Dave involving Carly in this is taking things too damn far! Michael knew that his daughter can handle herself but still worried for her safety.

He grabs his phone, walking downstairs and into the living room, grabbing a cigar and pouring himself a glass of whiskey after putting a movie on, lighting the cigar and putting it in his mouth.

"What is wrong with you, smoking in my house?!" Amanda says after walking in from the backyard and over to her husband. "I swear, ever since that psychotic pal of yours turned up, you've turned into an even bigger asshole!" She says, snatching the cigar out of Michael's mouth and throwing it into the glass of whiskey.

"Thank you. Your support in my difficult times means the world to me!" Michael says sarcastically, setting the glass down.

"I've supported you! I left everything to come here with you and still that crazy bastard turns up!" Amanda says.

Neither parent was aware that Carly was in the house and continue arguing as she walked downstairs, dressed in a charcoal mineral wash tank top, black shorts and sandals.

 _'Not this bullshit again!'_ Carly thought before checking her reflection in the mirror on the wall. Once again, she had hidden her dark under eye circles with enough makeup but she reminded herself to get a restful night's sleep soon. Carly walks into the living room as Amanda shouts "Just keep him away from me and the children, you lowlife whoremongering asswipe!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake... Enough already! You go and fuck any guy you want whenever you want but you still hold that one night stand against dad when you damn near caused the woman to die!" Carly says, shouting at the end and startling Amanda.

Before Amanda could respond, Fabien walks in saying "Did someone say yoga?"

"No, i think she said _'Whoremongering asswipe!'_ " Michael says sarcastically.

"Hello Fabien, darling. Namaste." Amanda says in her fake nice tone.

"Namaste, Amanda! We ready to practice?" Fabien says before Michael stands up.

"Oh yeah, she's very centered! An oasis of peace and tranquility, this one!" Michael says, infuriating Amanda.

"You see what i live with?! A gorilla with anger issues and worse friends and a mouthy disobedient little bitch! No wonder i'm so upset!" Amanda yells.

"Oh says the coldhearted, selfish, piss poor excuse of a mother?! You only care about yourself and whatever guy you want to fuck!" Carly yells before Fabien breaks it up.

"You three, please! Namaste." Fabien says before taking a deep breath.

"Carly, Michael, perhaps you should join us for the yoga session." He says.

"No, please no!" Amanda protests.

 _'Fuck, not again!'_ Carly thought, remembering how the first and, up until now, last yoga session she was talked into ended with her falling and bruising her right hip. She followed her parents and Fabien out into the backyard, rolling the extra yoga mat out and kicks her sandals off before standing on the mat in 'Mountain pose' as Fabien called it.

"Can we get this over with?!" Carly says when Fabien rambles on, earning her disapproving looks from Fabien and Amanda. "Can't believe i got dragged into this. I'd rather plan another heist _._ "She says, Michael nodding in agreement as they go on with the yoga session, Amanda directing her snide comments at Michael every few minutes.

Carly flinched slightly as she stretched her left leg out, her ankle hurting from the nerve damage caused by her old injury. She leaned forward, her body on the mat as she lifted her head and upper body up before stretching back to where her hands and feet were placed firmly on the mat, her body bent at what she considered an angle that put too much stress on her back.

"Carly? Carly?!" Michael says, snapping Carly out of her thoughts.

Carly realizes that she's bent at another bad angle and stands up straight, pain going through her back and right hip.

"There you go Carly! Yes, later on, you'll feel much better!" Fabien says in an approving voice. If Carly didn't know better, she'd think that Fabien actually meant it. She grimaced when Fabien placed his hand on her back and he stepped away, giving her some room to breathe.

"Her chakras are completely blocked! Don't worry about her!" Amanda says.

"You know what?! Yoga is bullshit! You trying to cause me to injure myself?!" Carly yells, Amanda directing a snide comment towards Carly.

"Oh, really?! What's bullshit is you turning into a bank robber like your dad! Actually, i don't regret what i said a few months ago when i said that you should've never been born!" Amanda yells.

Carly finally snapped and charged at Amanda and Fabien but they moved out of the way, Fabien shoving Carly into the pool.

"Amanda! What the fuck, you just let him push our daughter into the pool?!" Michael yells as Carly emerges from the water, gasping for air. Michael runs over, helping Carly out of the pool and grabs a towel, wrapping it around her.

" _Your_ daughter! She's not mine anymore! We are leaving and we are never coming back!" Amanda shouts, walking away with Fabien. Carly took an aggravated breath, her back and hip still hurting as she walks into the house, seeing a cup with the Burger Shot logo on it, picking it up and drinking some of it as Jimmy walks downstairs, seeing Carly drinking it.

 _'Oh fuck! I left that for dad!'_ Jimmy thought as Carly finished the drink before throwing the cup away, then walks out of the kitchen and upstairs into her room.

Jimmy walks out of the house and over to Tracey's car, getting in and driving off, realizing his horrible mistake but drives off into the city.

 _'It won't hurt her, Vets used it on animals decades ago and the animals turned out okay!'_ Jimmy thought repeatedly in his head.

 **A half hour later...**

 _'What the hell did i drink?'_ Carly thought as she stepped out of the shower, feeling strange as she dries herself off and wraps the towel around her body, grabbing another towel and wringing the excess water out of her hair. She pulls the towel off, putting on a pair of white lacy hipster panties and white lacy push up bra, feeling cold and reaching for her robe.

"I'll be right back, kiddo." Michael says as he walks downstairs, opening the door and seeing Franklin. "Hey kid." He says, letting Franklin in and closing the door.

A crashing sound was heard upstairs and Franklin and Michael run upstairs to Carly's room, kicking the door open and seeing her on the floor, barely conscious.

"Carly!" Michael says, running over and crouching down next to her as Franklin grabs his phone, dialing 911. Carly's eyes were barely open and she was shivering violently, Michael grabbing a red blanket off of Carly's bed, wrapping her up in it as he helps her sit up, trying to keep her warm.

"Mike, she's on something!" Franklin says, seeing the look in Carly's eyes.

"Frank, my daughter doesn't do drugs!" Michael says before Carly loses consciousness. "Come on Carly, wake up babydoll." He says, tears falling down his face as he tries to wake her up.

(Once again, be sure to read My Boss Trevor Philips by J4ck-0-L4nt3rn as Corey is the main character in that story and happy early Halloween.)


	4. Chapter 4

"About time, up on your feet little Carly." Ivory says, yanking Carly up off the ground. She shoved him a bit to create some distance but looked around, the ocean a blood red instead of blue.

"Where-" Carly says.

"Are we? Bayside, just outside San Fierro after the riots… we caused a lot of damage, mostly to each other in the past few months… that explains the red ocean." Ivory says.

"All the blood spilt…" Carly says, feeling a hand grab her ankle but Ivory stomped on it multiple times until the hand let go of Carly's ankle.

"Hey, fuck off! Wrong drug induced dream, Lucifer!" Ivory says as everything started fading the second _"drug induced dream"_ left Ivory's mouth…

Carly opened her eyes, finding herself in an E.R room, Johnny's left hand holding her right hand and his right hand lightly stroking her hair.

"You… scared the hell outta me." Johnny says.

"John… it's too cold in here." Carly says, noticing Johnny's leather jacket over her.

"It's the drugs wearing off… and I know you don't even touch the stuff so who drugged you?" Johnny says. He had seen Ashley and Billy like this before but they were hardcore drug users whereas Carly wouldn't willingly go anywhere near PCP, Meth or any of what Ashley and Billy used to do.

"Jimmy… had to have been him." Carly says, both hearing shouting in the hallway.

"Bullshit! My daughter doesn't use drugs, Trevor!" Michael shouts.

"She's hanging around the Lost MC, she could've easily gotten something from one of them!" Trevor yells.

"Carly is a good kid. A little rebellious but what 16 year old isn't?! She's not taking drugs or sleeping around!" Michael shouts, Carly covering her ears.

"I'm not so sure about that last one, with how she is around Johnny!" Trevor yells angrily, Franklin walking over to them.

"Cut it out, both of you! Carly's in a damn hospital room, wondering what the fuck happened to her! She doesn't need to hear this bullshit!" Franklin says, Michael and Trevor stopping their argument.

They knew Franklin was right. No matter how it happened, Carly's health was jeopardized and their arguing was only going to complicate things.

' _We're surrounded by crazy people.'_ Carly and Johnny thought simultaneously. Carly didn't want to admit it but hearing Trevor say what he did hurt her.

' _He really has that little faith in me… I'm nothing like the bleached blonde, the stoner or the cheating harpy.'_ Carly thought, Johnny resting his hand on her left shoulder.

"9 years really changes someone's perspective on other people." Carly says, Johnny reaching over and tucking some of Carly's hair behind her ear as Carly tried to get off the gurney.

"They can wait until you're feeling better, baby girl." Johnny says, Carly's phone buzzing and Carly looking at it.

' _Where the fuck are you?!- Haines.'_

Carly deleted the text as well as the several she'd gotten from Dave, Amanda and Tracey.

' _None of them are important at the moment… I just want to stay off the grid.'_ Carly thought.

 **Meanwhile...**

"I thought you said Michael's kid is reliable, Dave!" Steve shouts, slamming his fist onto the table.

"She is! Something had to have happened for Carly to not show up here!" Dave says.

Of all things, Dave Norton did not like showing how worried he was but he knew by instinct that something just wasn't right.

"I'm gonna go… blow off some steam. If you find Carly, let me know immediately!" Steve says before he and Agent Sanchez leave.

Dave waited before getting up and walking to his teal Oracle, grabbing his phone and seeing a text from Michael.

' _Carly's in the E.R at Mount Zonah, some idiot drugged her!'_

Dave put his phone away and got in the car, buckling up and starting his car, driving to Mount Zonah Medical Center.

"Mount Zonah… damn it, Carly. You better be okay." Dave says.

Unknown to Dave, someone had been listening in and texted Ivory.

' _The girl is at Mount Zonah E.R, I'm not sure how long she'll be there.'_

' _I'm on it… thanks, kid.'_ Ivory texted back.

Alessio put his phone in his jeans pocket and got in his black 84 Infernus.

"This better fucking work, Ivory." Alessio says before driving off.

He'd met Carly before and last time, it almost got him killed.

 **3/5/13, Mount Zonah I.C.U**

Alessio froze for a second as Carly's eyes fluttered open, the effects of the anesthetic she'd been given after surgery visible.

' _Why the hell isn't she screaming? That's a bit troubling.'_ Alessio thought.

"Who are you?" Carly asks, completely out of it. Alessio wanted to reach out and comfort Carly, feeling responsible because it was Ivory who shot her.

"I… I go to the same school… I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Alessio says. It was true and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Carly get shot.

Were it not for Johnny showing up when he did, Alessio was convinced that Carly would've died.

"Yeah… aside from numbness and possible nerve damage… better than being dead." Carly says.

' _Thank the almighty for small favors… no need for her to die before her time.'_ Alessio thought, running his fingers through his short black hair.

"You alright, mister? You're kind of-" Carly says, Johnny walking into the room and seeing Alessio.

"The fuck are you doing here, kid?" Johnny says, Alessio feeling cornered now.

"I didn't come here to-" Alessio says, Johnny grabbing him by his shirt. "-hey! I'm not here to hurt her!" He shouts, Johnny tossing him out and closing the door before walking to Carly and sitting next to her.

Alessio picks himself up and looks into the room, seeing Johnny and Carly talking and knowing what they're saying to each other.

"So much for that effort." Alessio says before walking to the elevator and getting in it, pressing the ground floor button after the doors closed.

He needed some peace before telling Ivory what happened but he knew that when the anesthetic wore off and Carly remembered this, she wasn't going to be trusting anyone except Johnny.

' _Fuck! So much for resolving this peacefully!'_ Alessio thought, frustrated. Ivory really aggravated him sometimes and him targeting Carly was going too damn far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carly's p.o.v, a month later…**

This house is disturbingly quiet without crazy people shouting at each other. Maybe I should go see what Trevor's up to but we all did just get back to our respective homes from 'rescuing' Mr K from the IAA… poor soul, who knows what Haines is doing to him now.

I hear my phone buzzing and look at it, seeing a text from Corey.

' _Trevor says that he needs your help with a freighter at the port.'_

Well… why not? Better than silence.

' _I'll meet you at the condo.'_ I text to Corey before making sure I have my AP pistol and keys, going downstairs and to the garage to my purple Vader.

I like this paint job better than the navy one… don't know why.

I get on and drive off to Vespucci Beach, reaching Floyd's condo and stop my bike. It's when I walk upstairs that Trevor pulls up in his red Bodhi… I'm surprised the damn truck still works, he's had the thing since before I was born.

"Oh… hey, Carly. Corey text you?" Trevor says after getting out and walking over to me.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." I say before we walk upstairs. Trevor's barged back in my life a month ago and he's already pissing me off.

 **4 hours earlier…**

"You fuck around while I'm out there, I'll climb back up this rope and strangle your crazy ass with it!" Carly shouts before jumping out of the chopper, rappelling down the side of the IAA building.

Carly used her tiny frame and speed to her advantage with the tactical gear, swinging back and smashing through the window, grabbing Mr K and aiming an AP pistol at his head, several IAA agents bolting out of their seats.

"Who the fuck is this?! Terminate her, close this problem immediately!" One shouted before leaving.

"F, I could use a little back up here!" Carly says, her left arm locked securely around Mr K's torso.

"36th floor, got you baby girl." Franklin says, aiming the Heavy Sniper rifle at the IAA agents, shooting one after the other as Carly shot the ones running into the room.

"John boy! Don't touch that rope!" Trevor shouts, Michael and Johnny glaring at him as Johnny pulled on the rope.

"Why the fuck are you leaving her hanging there?!" Michael shouts.

"Unfinished business-" Trevor says, Johnny pulling on the rope and pulling Carly and Mr K into the chopper.

"Screw unfinished business! Fly us to the lot!" Carly yelled, pointing the AP pistol at the back of Trevor's head.

"Roger that! Looks like we attracted the attention of their air unit!" Trevor says, flying off with 3 Buzzards after them, which Michael and Johnny proceeded to shoot down.

"Hey, I'm gonna get outta here!" Franklin says through the earpiece.

"Stay safe, Franklin." Carly says, trying to calm Mr K down after. "Don't worry, the guys who dragged us into this will explain why they need you." She says before Trevor lowers the chopper into the lot.

Mr K started panicking the second the FIB agents threw him in the van.

"Hey, I said easy! Give the guy a break!" Michael says, the agents ignoring him and getting in the van, driving off.

"Carly, I-" Trevor says.

"I don't want to hear it! First, you assume that I've turned into an addict and then you nearly let me get shot to death! You can go back to whatever hell you crawled out of, Trevor!" Carly shouts before walking to the building to change out of the tactical gear, Johnny following her.

Carly felt Johnny put his hands on her shoulders as she tried to unzip the tactical gear, Johnny pulling the zipper down and Carly pulling the gear off before pulling her To Live Or Die In LS tank top, black skinny jeans and motorcycle boots on.

"I don't speak to Trevor for a month, then I go and tell him off-" Carly says, Johnny's arms immediately wrapping around her shoulders.

"Family tend to drive each other crazy at times. I know that too damn well." Johnny says, kissing Carly on her forehead.

Trevor's curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door, seeing Johnny holding Carly. Trevor stormed to his truck and got in, driving off angrily.

 **Present time, Trevor's p.o.v**

I can be an idiot at times but didn't realize how much. We did the legwork for the freighter heist but got sidetracked by the FIB calling in favors and blackmailing us… before that, Carly had ended up in the hospital after being drugged.

Well, she says she was drugged… I still don't believe her. Then Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy moved out… if I can be honest, good riddance to those three, especially Amanda.

Fucking harpy from hell uses a one night stand Michael had with a stripper over a decade ago as an excuse to repeatedly cheat on him.

"Are we gonna pick a way of doing this or what, you damn lunatic?!" Carly says impatiently… yeah, she's still pissed at me.

Corey writes something down and shows it to Carly… the kid still doesn't talk after years of abuse, I'd like to track his dad down, chain him to cinder blocks and throw him in a river, see him try to escape out of that!

"Kids?" I say after a few minutes.

"Offshore approach." Carly says.

"Alrighty, that means we'll be stealing a Cargobob from Fort Zancudo!" I say before telling Wade to track down a Submarine.

Carly and Corey leave… where do they think they're going?

 **Carly's p.o.v, Del Perro pier…**

Fort fucking Zancudo?! Trevor's lost his damn mind!

Right now, Corey and I are trying to clear our minds but then I remember that Johnny's brother is a soldier at Fort Zancudo…

"Corey?" I say, him looking at me. "I think I just figured out how we can steal that Cargobob." I finish, whispering the plan to him before calling Johnny…

Damn, I hope this works because the last time a job went wrong, I ended up with my right arm in a cast.

Bullets can break bones… and that hurt like hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carly's p.o.v**

"Great... more scrapes." I mutter sarcastically as I opened my eyes, rolling onto my right side.

Unexpectedly… I find myself in Vespucci Beach and couldn't separate the gunfire and screaming from each other. Last thing I remember was talking to Corey, plotting to steal the Cargobob from Fort Zancudo… why do I keep losing track of time?!

"You can't hide forever!" I hear Ivory shout… damn it all to hell, I thought he disappeared after shooting me outside my old school!

I feel myself being pulled up and had to run to keep up with him, anything to keep from getting shot by Ivory. It's when we reach the condo and run in that I realise it's Corey who saved me back there. Corey points to Johnny and Trevor, who are arguing again… damn, doesn't Trevor stop pissing people off?!

Then it all starts flooding back into my mind…

" _Fucking die!" Trevor raged, shooting the soldiers that surrounded him, Johnny, me and Corey, the three of us getting away the Cargobob._

 _I ran back over and reached into the Cargobob, tossing a M16 to Johnny and an AP pistol to Corey before grabbing a Carbine Rifle for myself, Corey nervously looking at me._

" _Point at a soldier and pull the trigger!" I say, Corey nodding before the three joined Trevor in the gunfight._

" _About fucking time!" Trevor shouts, me glaring at him._

" _This was going perfectly fine til you decided to fuck things up!" I say angrily, Trevor shooting at her._

 _Out of instinct, Corey grabbed me and ducked, the bullet lodging in a nearby soldier's throat. Trevor, Corey and Johnny got in the Cargobob, Corey and Johnny pulling me in as I saw the dead soldier, unable to look away._

"Oh, we would've gotten away from there unharmed if that silver haired, demonic chanting lunatic hadn't shown up!" Trevor shouts, Johnny seeing me and Corey and grabbing the medkit, Corey helping me sit down.

' _We all woke up in separate areas of Vespucci Beach after the RPG was shot at us in Trevor's chopper.'_ Corey wrote down.

' _Right, he doesn't talk.'_ I thought as Johnny patched up my scraped up hands and knees, Wade walking in and him and Corey glancing at each other.

"What happened?" Wade asks. To him, we probably look like we've been attacked by wild animals.

"Some crazy bastard named Ivory shot at us… Carly… those scrapes might be my fault, I threw you and Corey out of the chopper to protect you two from the RPG." Trevor says.

"Protect them, Trevor?! You could've killed them!" Johnny says angrily.

"Oh, like I would ever hurt these kids!" Trevor shouts, me trying to stand up but Corey and Johnny stop me.

Trevor's phone rang and he answers it.

"Hey, Michael. No, Carly's okay… I can keep an eye on your kids, I used to babysit them… oh, leave it to you to bring up the time Carly climbed up to the roof of the caravan in Ludendorff!" Trevor says.

"He threw me and his new business associate out of a fucking chopper!" I shout as loud as I can.

"Trevor!" Dad shouts once he's on speakerphone.

"It was to protect them!" Trevor says defensively.

"Bullshit! 20 feet off the ground and instead of landing on the ground, you threw us out of the fucking chopper!" I yell angrily, managing to stand up and storm over to Trevor, taking the phone from him and taking it off speaker, putting it to my right ear. "I'll be home soon, Dad." I say before hanging up and slamming the phone down.

"I fucked up the escape. I'll admit that but this was _your_ plan to begin with!" Trevor shouts.

" _My_ plan was going just fine, we almost had the damn chopper! But no, you showed up and started shooting at soldiers!" I shout at him.

"One saw me and started being an asshole! I had to teach him some manners!" Trevor says.

"By slamming his face into the Minigun turrets of a Buzzard chopper?!" Johnny says.

"Some have to learn the hard way-" Trevor starts to say.

"The way you're handling this, we probably ain't gonna get paid for this job!" I shout.

"I've been planning scores since before your parents met, fucked and you and your siblings were born! I know what-" Trevor says.

"What you're doing?! Is that why most of the guys you, Dad and Brad used to rob banks with are dead in the ground or in prison, asshole?!" I shout, Johnny's eyes widening… I must've picked up on what he says without realising it.

"You've been hanging around the Lost MC for too long, Caroline!" Trevor growls.

"At least they don't hurt me like you." I say before leaving with Johnny. Everything seemed to calm down while we were in there but that's San Andreas for you.

Gets crazy for a few minutes, then pedestrians move on with their lives… the ones who didn't end up with their brains splattered all over the sidewalk at least.

"You okay?" Johnny asks, lightly placing his hand on my right shoulder.

"Trevor's… not who I knew back in Ludendorff. Some people change, it's not always for the better." I say before we get on Johnny's Hexer and drive off.

 **Corey's p.o.v**

I'm not happy with Trevor either, not thinking is no excuse for throwing me and Carly out of a chopper!

Seeing her barely conscious on the ground made me think back to how my dad treated me as a kid… he's why I haven't spoken since I was 7 years old.

It's when I'm in one of the rooms by myself that I text Carly.

' _You okay?'_

' _Yeah. Doc at Mount Zonah checked on me, just cuts and bruises.'_ Carly replies. I breathe a sigh of relief, she's okay.

Trevor… you need to think things through or you'll get someone killed.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Fuck! How hard can it be to kill her?!" Ivory shouts as he slammed the door in frustration and anger. The thing that confused Ivory is that he saw two kids being thrown out of Trevor's chopper before Trevor and Johnny jumped out themselves.

Carly was the one Ivory wanted to kill tonight… he was told she would be alone.

' _Alright… let's rethink this.'_ Ivory thought, coming up with a different plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Trying to change things up in this chapter.**

 **7/4/16 Update: Future chapters will be uploaded as soon as possible. Happy 4th of July! :)**

' _We gonna be okay with handling this heist?'_ Corey wrote down and showed it to Carly. The day after the incident with Ivory, Corey headed over to the De Santa residence to check on Carly and the two soon found themselves watching Casablanca.

"I think we'll be alright. Provided we don't get killed." Carly says. Normally, she would've chosen to watch Psycho but when Carly opened the DVD case, she found the disc broken in half, _**"Fuck you!"**_ written in red lipstick on the disc itself.

In fact, most of the DVD's Michael bought were broken in half by Amanda. The only one still intact was Casablanca so both were watching it.

Carly started singing along to As Time Goes By started playing.

"You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss… a sigh is just a sigh. The fundamental things apply… as time goes by…"

Corey seemed almost hypnotized by Carly's voice and leaned in towards the tiny brunette, his arm instinctively wrapping around her slender shoulders.

' _I… hope she doesn't hit me.'_ Corey thought as Carly's violet eyes studied him before they leaned in close, Carly's left hand on Corey's right thigh.

Carly's phone buzzed and she looked at it.

' _About ready to pull the Merryweather job! Get over here!- Trevor'_

"Only when he needs something." Carly mutters before texting Johnny and telling him to meet them at Floyd's place before getting on her Vader and leaving with Corey, who wrapped his arms around her waist before Carly carefully drove off, not wanting to scare Corey with reckless driving.

Maybe it was the craziness caused by Ivory last night… maybe it was that Corey saved her from getting even more injured after Trevor threw them out of the chopper… whatever it was left Carly with a feeling of uncertainty.

"Hey there, you two." Johnny says, Carly and Corey getting off her bike and Carly hugging Johnny before all three walk upstairs and into the condo, hearing Michael and Trevor's incredible loud conversation.

"Well, what would you expect at their age?" Michael says, Carly and Corey glancing at each other as Carly slid her hands into her black skinny jeans pockets. She and Corey made sure to wear dark clothes, the heist was gonna be pulled at night and it was evening now. The whole group was dressed in dark clothes.

"Sandy Shores airfield, if you please!" Trevor says once they're all outside, Michael and Franklin in the driver and passenger seats of the Bodhi and Carly, Johnny, Corey and Trevor in the back as Michael drove them out of the Vespucci Beach area.

 _'Thankfully, your dad doesn't drive like a maniac. Right?'_ Corey typed nervously into his new phone, Carly recognising Immy's design.

' _Sometimes. Not too much.'_ Carly mouths to him, Corey nodding.

Like Corey, Immy didn't talk much so Carly knew what to do when one or both wouldn't talk.

' _I'll introduce you to Immy later.'_ Carly typed in her phone, showing it to Corey.

"Hey, you two done-" Trevor starts to say.

"You don't shut your trap, I'm throwing you into traffic!" Johnny says angrily, Carly and Corey putting their phones away. The rest of the drive was silent, everyone getting out and Michael, Franklin, Carly, Corey and Johnny getting in the Cargobob.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

' _Okay… just stay calm. Not gonna get tossed out of a chopper today.'_ I thought as Trevor and the submarine were caught by the crane, Trevor saying "Good thing you listened to me and took those flying lessons!" through Dad's headset.

"Carly, you and John boy owe me a new chopper!" Trevor shouts through mine and Johnny's headsets.

"Just steal another one from the FIB!" Johnny says once we're all flying towards Paleto Cove.

Once we reached the water, Trevor starts driving the submarine underwater.

"Don't stay there too long, Trevor. An ex military helicopter hovering over here is gonna raise suspicions!" Dad says.

"Disturbance reported out in Paleto Cove!" I hear in my headset but it's not Trevor's… fuck, this job is blown and we'll be blown if we don't get the hell outta here.

"T, you better find that damn thing, Merryweather are gonna be after us!" I shout into the headset, Trevor responding with "Found it, let's go!" before the crane attaches to the submarine and we fly up and away… and just as I anticipated, the alarm sounding seconds later.

"Carly Jade, get four Carbines, hand one to John boy, Frankie boy and Silent Corey and start shooting!" Trevor shouts, the four of us grabbing the guns and shooting at Merryweather boats and Buzzards… until an RPG shot at us throws me towards Corey.

 **Corey's p.o.v**

Another RPG, are you fucking kidding me?! If that Ivory whacko that Carly told me about earlier found us, we're screwed!

Before I can react, I reach out, keeping Carly from falling as one of my arms locked around her shoulders, the other around her back as her small hands gripped onto my shoulders and Franklin glanced at us.

Is he… jealous? All I did was keep Carly from falling down.

' _You okay?'_ I mouth to Carly, who nods. She's trying not to show how freaked out she is but she's shaking a bit… I guess she's starting to hate choppers now.

It's when we're back at the airfield that we all get out, Johnny checking on Carly now, his hand rubbing up and down her back.

"Do you know what you've done?! The wire is going fucking crazy!" We hear Lester shout as he and Wade walk over, Wade rubbing his arm… something tells me that Lester hit him with something other than the cane.

"Oh, nice to see you too. What's it been, about 10 years?!" Trevor says.

"After this, the government won't care how long it's been! They're gonna put you and everyone you ever knew on their kill list!" Lester says.

Kill list?! Trevor, you fucking idiot!

"And you-" Lester says, pointing at Michael before pointing at Carly. "-I thought you two as a father-daughter bank robbing duo would be smarter than this!" He finishes.

"What did we do?" Michael asks.

"Stealing a superweapon to sell to the Chinese!" Lester says.

Superweapon?! Fucking lunatic!

"We gotta put this thing back-" Carly says.

"No!" Trevor snaps at her. What the hell is wrong with you, Trevor?!

"Oh, so you want a drone circling your trailer?!" Lester snaps at Trevor.

"We'll get you another score, Trevor." Michael says, trying to calm Trevor down.

Why did I have to end up with a lunatic as a friend?!

' _Mind if I crash with you for a few days?'_ I text to Carly.

' _Mi casa, su casa. Now, let's get the hell away from the lunatic.'_ Carly texts back before we all leave in separate directions, me, Carly, Johnny, Franklin and Michael getting in an Albany Cavalcade.

The Declasse Premier Trevor chose earlier would've been too small for five people. Carly and I look behind us, seeing Trevor repeatedly bashing his own head against the wooden pallet leaned against the hangar.

 **Franklin's p.o.v**

I'm not normally a jealous person… so why did I get aggravated when Corey was holding Carly in the Cargobob earlier?

I walk into my new home in the Vinewood Hills, grab a beer and drink it slowly before throwing the bottle away.

Maybe… my new feelings for Carly aren't as harmless as I thought.

A few seconds, Chop runs in, barking and standing on his hind legs, his front paws on my legs as I pet him.

"Hey, Chop. You ain't tearing our new home apart yet?" I say, Chop barking in response before jumping back down and running to the couch, jumping on it as I walk over and sit down, scratching Chop's ears.

Well, it's empty but at least I don't have to live with my crazy ass aunt anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter introduces werewolfgirl022's character Midnight Philips. For more info, please read Broken Souls and Grand Theft Auto lV: Catch 22.**

Corey woke up at about 9am, seeing that he was in Carly's room when he remembered falling asleep in the De Santa's living room. He looked next to him, seeing Carly sound asleep and part of her hair in her face.

He leaned in and blew on her right ear, Carly laughing softly in her sleep.

"And good morning to you too, Corey. You sleep okay?" Carly says sleepily, opening her eyes. Corey nodded, lightly kissing Carly's forehead.

' _When did I wander in here?'_ Corey typed into his phone.

"About 1am… you seemed a bit upset, like I do after a nightmare." Carly says, readjusting her black off shoulder Guns N Roses _Use Your_ _Illusion_ tour shirt and red pajama shorts.

Carly got dressed, pulled her hair into a messy bun, put on some makeup and perfume and eventually wandered downstairs to check on Johnny, who had started up the coffee maker.

"Hey, little one. You and Corey get enough sleep?" Johnny says.

"You saw him walk up there?" Carly asks.

"Yeah. I feel bad for the kid with a 'friend' like Trevor." Johnny says as Carly looked up in the cabinet for something for breakfast. Johnny walked over, picking Carly up so Carly could grab the pancake mix.

"Told you my tiny height is a disadvantage sometimes." Carly says after her feet are on the tile floor again, Carly setting the box on the countertop.

A knock at the door caught their attention and Carly walked over to answer it. Before she could wonder who was here this early, she opened it, her eyes widening when she saw a woman who looked similar to Trevor.

The only exception was the woman's deep blue eyes, similar to Carly's but without the violet undertones.

"Hi, I'm looking for my brother. Have you seen him?" The woman says, showing Carly a picture.

"Hey, Carly, you want bacon or scrambled eggs with your-" Johnny says as he walks over, his eyes widening when he saw the woman.

"Midnight?" He says.

"Hey, old friend." Midnight says before they hug, letting go and Midnight walking in.

"So who is this tiny kid?" Midnight asks, glancing at Carly.

"Midnight, this is Carly. Carly, Trevor never told you about his family, right?" Johnny says.

"Yeah… Trevor never talked much about his family." Carly says.

"That, I understand. We were a pretty fucked up bunch." Midnight says, closing the door and she and Carly shaking hands. The tiny height wasn't the only thing Midnight noticed about Carly, she also noticed Carly's matte grey nails.

Corey wandered downstairs, dressed in a Flash FM shirt, jeans and blue sneakers, blinking when he saw Midnight. He and Carly stopped at a SubUrban last night just after the Merryweather heist went bust, grabbing some things for Corey since he decided he needed a few days away from Trevor.

' _I don't talk too much. Would Trevor Philips be a family member of yours?'_ Corey wrote down on a notepad and showed to Midnight.

"He's my brother and don't worry, I didn't talk much after my younger brother Ryan was beaten to death by our stepdad." Midnight says.

' _Sounds like you and I aren't so different… my dad's an abusive bastard.'_ Corey wrote down, Midnight's eyes widening in shock.

"Are… are you living with Trevor?" Midnight asks.

' _I was sent to Sandy Shores to live with my aunt, uncle and cousin, legal authorities are investigating my parents… I was out walking around one day when I met Wade, who introduced me to Trevor. Things got crazy with Trevor so I decided to crash with Carly for a few days.'_ Corey wrote down, Midnight nodding.

Midnight noticed the mix of discomfort and sympathy in Carly's eyes.

"So how's T been?" Midnight asks.

"Crazy… he appears back in my life after 9 years, nearly beats Johnny to death, then tosses me and Corey out of a chopper when a pissed off asshole named Ivory started firing an RPG at us." Carly says.

"Well, I'll tell you guys one thing. If he scared of anyone it's me. So I'll pull him back into line just like that." Midnight says before she snapped her fingers together. Carly had seen that she was wearing gloves that were designed for archery.

Carly lightly pulled on the hem of her white racerback tank top, her phone ringing.

"Fuck… he's been calling all night." Carly muttered before answering her phone. "Hey, T. What now?" She says after answering it.

"Where the fuck is Corey?!" Trevor demands.

"He needed a break from you!" Carly says, Midnight walking over and gently taking the phone from Carly.

"Hey T. Remember me?" Midnight asks.

"M… Midnight? How do you… know Carly?" Trevor asks, his voice shaky.

"Call it my search for my little bro." Midnight says.

"You've-" Trevor says.

"Yeah. What's this I hear about you nearly beating Johnny K to death?!" Midnight says, demanding the last part.

"You'd be pissed too if you caught a 16 year old crashing with someone twice her fucking age!" Trevor growled.

"Oh that's rich, coming for your fucking mouth? What was her name again? Bree?" Midnight asks.

"She was of age, Carly-" Trevor says

"Is just friends with him!" Corey unexpectedly yelled once the phone was on speaker, his voice croaky from over a decade of silence.

"T, if I ever and I mean ever, hear of you being mean to Carly, Corey or Johnny again, I will shove one of my flare arrows up your ass. Got it?" Midnight says.

"Okay, okay. I've got it." Trevor says.

"Good. I will see you shortly." Midnight says before hanging up.

"Man! I think he just-" Carly says while Midnight handed back her phone.

"Like I said, one person he will always be scared of is me. He knows what I'm like and if I threaten to do something, I will do it." Midnight says. "How's your voice holding up Corey?" She asks.

"Still a bit croaky." Corey says.

"It will be like that for a while. Remember the first time I talked Johnny?" Midnight says.

"Yeah." Johnny says.

 **5/14/1982, Cerveza Heights...**

Midnight was about knock on the Mcreary's door when she heard Gerry yelp in pain. She kicked the door off the hinges before running inside. When she got to the living room, she saw Gerry been attacked by his father, while 3 year old Packie watched, his eyes as wide as his head.

"Midnight, stay out of this." Ian says. Midnight felt an instinct to protect Gerry and Packie just like she used to protect Trevor and Ryan.

"No! You leave Gerry alone!" Midnight yells, her voice was slightly croaky.

"Leave now M!" Ian yells.

"Fucking make me you asshole!" Midnight yelled. Ian glared down at Gerry before lunging at Midnight. The 18 year old girl dodged skillfully before slamming her fist into his nose, followed by a loud cracking noise.

"Get Packie out of here." Midnight says to Gerry. Gerry quickly got up before tugging on his brother's shirt and the two of them ran up the stairs.

"You fucking bitch!" Ian yells while climbing back onto his feet. Midnight grabbed onto Ian's head before slamming into the wall, knocking him out.

"Hope you fucking have a massive headache when you wake up." Midnight says before running up the stairs to the boys.

"Midnight, you… you spoke." Packie says, his voice quite shaky from what he saw. The whole 8 months that he has known Midnight, she never spoke a word.

"Yeah. Are you alright kiddo?" Midnight asks. Packie nodded and Midnight hugged him, before looking at Gerry. "Where did he hit you?" She asks. Gerry lifted up his shirt showing the bruises that had started to form on his back, stomach and right side of his body. Midnight hugged while Gerry started to cry.

"I hate him, I hate him." Gerry sobs.

"It's alright, Gerry. I'll always look out for you." Midnight says.

"Just like you look out for your brother Trevor?" Packie asks.

"The exact same way." Midnight says.

All three left, showing up at the Cipriani house in Saint Mark's and Leon let them in, 2 year old Gionna and 8 year old Johnny looking at them.

"Midnight? Why is Gerry hurt?" Gionna asks, standing up and walking to them. She hadn't been walking long but was already fond of the older kids. Midnight knew the toddler loved her like an older sister.

"Dad was mean to him." Packie says, Midnight giving him a look.

"Packie, we don't need to scare her, she's just a kid like you and Gerry." Midnight says, hugging Gionna close to her, Johnny walking over to them.

"You… you just talked." Johnny says, Midnight nodding and smiling a bit.

"Yeah, something overcame me and the words just rolled off my tongue." Midnight says.

 **Present time…**

"Ain't she-" Midnight says, glancing at Carly.

"It ain't like that, Midnight. You think a lot like Trevor." Johnny says, Midnight responding by flipping him off jokingly and saying "Fuck you, John boy."

"Oh, that's rich coming from your mouth." Johnny says.

"Hey, Packie and I started off as friends and look at us today. I betting that it will happen to you and Carly." Midnight says.

Carly and Corey watched them, Corey lightly rubbing his hand on Carly's back and whispering in her ear.

"It'll take a while for him to completely open up… but he feels safe around her." Midnight says before all four heard Trevor slamming his foot against the doors, Carly instinctively reaching for her AP Pistol but Corey grabs her by her arm, stopping her.

"Let me in, Carly!" Trevor shouts, the four looking at each other… whatever happened next wasn't gonna end well.


	9. Chapter 9

"Open the door, Carly!" Trevor yelled while banging on it.

"You got a backdoor?" Midnight asks.

"Yeah, near the kitchen." Carly whispered to her.

"Good. Once I'm out, lock it so that he can't get in." Midnight says before creeping out the backdoor. Trevor was too busy banging and yelling to notice his older sister run across the driveway, out to the street, to where her dark blue Dukes car was. Midnight pulled out her tan arrow bag and strapped it over her shoulder, before grabbing her black and white bow and running back to the driveway.

Her younger brother still banging on the door, Midnight pulled out a black arrow, with two red feathers and a green feather. Midnight placed the arrow into the bow and drew the string back to her right ear. Relaxing her fingers, Midnight watched as the arrow flew and hit Trevor in his right foot.

"What the fuck?!" Trevor shouted as he fell to the ground. Trevor looked down to the driveway, seeing Midnight lowering her bow and running to him. "Midnight why did you do that?!" He demands.

"Because you need to learn some manners. That's why that arrow went into your foot." Midnight says.

" _I_ need to learn manners?! Those kids need to stay the fuck away from each other! And Carly definitely needs to stay away from Johnny!" Trevor yells. Midnight reached back into her arrow bag and placed the arrow into bow.

"Back off T or I'll shoot another one into your foot." Midnight says. Trevor stood up before managing to pull the arrow out and then hobbled back to his truck.

"Fuck is it always this hot in LS?" Midnight says to herself while taking of her black leather jacket.

Once he was gone, Carly and Johnny looked at each other.

"Thankfully, Midnight showed up. I thought that was gonna turn bad." Carly says, Johnny resting his hands on her shoulders. Midnight walked back inside, seeing them and smiled.

"You two got any other crazies in your lives?" Midnight asks. Carly noticing that Midnight had a very tiny baby bump.

"My bitch of a mother, Amanda but she took off." Carly says.

"At least she's out of your hair, for now." Midnight says.

"Yeah. Corey, he's gone!" Carly says, Corey walking back downstairs.

"Why is _'Fuck you!'_ written on the mirror in red lipstick in your parents room?" Corey asks.

"Sounds like an evil bitch named Amanda wrote that." Midnight says.

"Yep. What the hell is with the heat outside?" Johnny says.

"That's LS for ya, hot as hell most of the-oh, hey Dad." Carly says, noticing that Michael walked into the living room.

"You must be Trevor's sister Midnight." Michael says to Midnight.

"Yeah, in the flesh." Midnight says.

"I just saw him haul ass back to Vespucci Beach, he looked pissed." Michael says.

"My fault, I shot an arrow into his foot." Midnight says.

"He had it coming. The guy's a whack job." Johnny says.

"He was never like this when we were growing up or when we lived in LC." Midnight says while placing a hand onto her stomach.

 **Meanwhile, Vespucci Beach…**

"What's got you riled up now, T?" Franklin asks.

"My older sister shot me with a fucking arrow in the foot!" Trevor shouted.

"You have an older sister? And why did she shoot you?" Franklin asks.

"I… showed up at the De Santa house, looking for Corey… probably scared the damn kid." Trevor says after calming down.

"Yeah, you probably did. You probably startled Carly and Johnny as well. That big house ain't so empty anymore with guests in it." Franklin says.

"Yeah. I wonder how long Midnight has been in Los Santos." Trevor says.

 **The De Santa's house…**

"So after my near death experience while saving Kate's life, Packie decided that it would be best if we left LC." Midnight says, telling Carly about her life in Liberty City. Midnight raised her red shirt and revealed scars of bullet wounds on the right side of her body. "When we moved here, we found out that I was pregnant." She says while rubbing her belly.

"Trevor's gonna go batshit. Remember how Billy behaved a few years ago towards Gionna?" Johnny says. Midnight scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah of course I do." Midnight says.

"There's always two people that are similar… I just realised that Trevor and Billy would've gotten along great with each other." Johnny says.

"Yep like a house on fire." Midnight says.

"Out of curiosity, what was Billy like before he went completely whacko?" Carly asks.

"A lot like T when he was younger." Midnight says.

Carly's phone buzzed, Carly seeing a text on it.

' _Lamar and I are heading towards your house, almost got our asses shot off by the Ballas.- Franklin.'_

' _Just you and him, right? No Trevor?'_ Carly replied.

"Friends of yours?" Midnight asks.

"Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis, drug deal went bad and they almost got killed." Carly says.

"When isn't there any drug deal that hasn't had any heat?" Midnight asks.

"One ended with me almost getting stabbed by Ortega." Carly says.

"The crazy guy that led the Aztecas?" Corey says.

"Yep." Carly says.

"Hey, there's a crazy lady in a red Sentinel outside." Lamar says as he and Franklin walk in.

"Mind if I borrow your bow and arrow?" Carly asks Midnight, who hands it to her. Carly walks outside, lining the arrow at Amanda and shooting it at her, Amanda ducking the arrow.

"What the fuck?!" Amanda shouts.

"Next one won't miss! Take that red piece of scrap metal and fuck off!" Carly shouts, Amanda driving away and Carly picking the arrow up before walking into the house, Midnight smiling a bit.

"Nice one, Carly." Midnight says.

"Thank you. Not exactly used to arrows but Amanda would've been expecting to be shot at by bullets." Carly says, setting the bow and arrow down.

"I like to be silent and deadly. That's one of the reasons I use a bow." Midnight says.

"Trevor's gonna go crazy when he see that." Franklin says, pointing to the baby bump.

"Trevor's gonna go crazy when he see what?" They all heard Trevor say. Midnight quickly grabbing her leather jacket and covering the bump.

"What do you think you doing here Trevor?!" Carly demanded.

"I wanted to see my older sister and now I want to know what's going on." Trevor says.

"Alright. Just don't freak out please T." Midnight say before standing up and removing the jacket. Trevor's eyes widened when he saw the tiny bump.

"Wait are you-" Trevor says.

"Yeah I am, please don't freak out. Packie is a really good man and we love each other." Midnight says.

"Freak out?! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Trevor says happily, him and Midnight hugging.

Carly, Corey, Franklin and Johnny looked at each other and had one thought in their minds.

' _Trevor's actually happy about something for once?!'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Later that night...**

"Glad to be away from the city, even for just a few hours." Carly says as she and Johnny finally reached North Chumash, unaware of the black Hexer stopped nearby and Ashley watching them out of curiosity.

' _It couldn't be.'_ Ashley thought.

"The thing about being out here is the quietness." Johnny says after setting up the bonfire and sitting next to Carly, putting his arm around her. Ashley jumped as her phone buzzed but answered it.

"Lex, what now?!" Ashley hissed.

"Who pissed you off this time?" Lex asks.

"I found my little cousin… who's not so childlike anymore." Ashley says.

"Seriously?" Lex asks.

"Deadly." Ashley says.

"Well are you going to say hello to her?" Lex asks.

"The second I approach, I might get my ass shot off!" Ashley says, taking a picture of Carly and Johnny and sending it to Lex.

"Oh yeah, I would get out of there and fast." Lex says.

Both hung up and Ashley sped off, heading to Tommy's apartment, Tommy letting her in.

"I know that look, what did you find out?" Tommy asks after closing the door.

"It's not what I found it's who." Ashley says.

"Old man, Uncle M, Uncle B or the kid cousin?" Tommy asks, Ashley showing him the picture. "Is that Johnny K with her?!" He asks.

"Yeah it is." Ashley says, her phone chiming and she looked seeing a email from Brad.

" _Hey, I miss you, Ash. Anything new going on?"_

" _I found Carly again… but with an older guy, I suspect something beyond friendship is happening."_ Ashley replies.

"You think she's fucking Klebitz?" Tommy asks.

"What the fuck did it look like in that picture?" Ashley asks.

"Hey, Lex always has his arm around you when you're both drunk." Tommy says, Ashley's phone chiming again.

" _How much older, 5 years? 10?"_

" _Try twice her age."_ Ashley replies.

"Ash, is that you?" Lexi asks from upstairs.

"Yeah I'm gonna go out back to Sandy Shores have a few drinks and then go back to place in the mountains." Ashley says.

"Okay, just don't kill yourself on the drive back." Lexi says, Tommy looking at Ashley.

"You're gonna go track them down again, aren't ya?" Tommy whispers.

"Maybe... depends on my mood." Ashley says before leaving.

Back on the Great Ocean Highway, Ashley stopped by North Chumash and heard drunken laughing.

"Wait, how did she break into the clubhouse?" Carly asks.

"I honestly don't know. All I know was I heard a noise and grabbed a hunting rifle." Johnny says, Carly leaning against him.

"And she shot you in the foot?" Carly asks.

"Hurt like hell… but she didn't intentionally do it." Johnny says, Ashley shutting the engine off.

Ashley stood up and crept closer to the two… but stopped when she heard the engine of Clint's Impala.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Clint asks after Ashley ran over and got in the car.

"Just making sure that my kid cousin isn't doing something she's gonna regret." Ashley says.

"From what I can see, nothing bad seems to be happening. She's not pushing him away and he's not hurting her." Clint says after watching Carly and Johnny.

"Not yet." Ashley says.

"Well, that's not the first time Ash has done something similar. Remember when I told you what happened when I was a kid?" Carly says, Johnny nodding. "Ashley went and beat all kinds of hell out of Amanda." She says, Ashley laughing slightly as she remembered that day.

Sometime later, Ashley and Clint fell asleep. When they woke up at 5 in the morning, they saw Carly and Johnny asleep near the dying out fire. Ashley sighed in relief as both still had their clothes on.

"Well, now what do we do? Grab them and take them to the clubhouse?" Clint asks, rubbing his eyes.

"As much as I want to do that, I gotta get Black Betty. I'm stuck on a moonshine run around Sandy Shores today." Ashley says.

Clint drove Ashley to where Scott was as Scott was keeping an eye on Black Betty, Ashley getting out after kissing Clint and walked into the farmhouse. Scott snored away on the couch, Ashley grabbing an airhorn and blowing it.

"Surprise motherfucker!" Ashley yells, Scott waking up and screaming.

"Ash, you're gonna give me a heart-why do you look like hell? Where were you last night?" Scott says after calming down.

"Well you're stupid to ask why I look like hell. You know that I'm basically hell walking on Earth." Ashley says. "As for last night I was on a stake-out." She says.

"Bootleg DVDs going around or did you catch an affair?" Scott asks.

"Haha very funny. Now just the usual route with the moonshine?" Ashley says.

"Sort of. You've got add a new person to the list. A guy named Ron, he wanted a crate." Scott says, handing Ashley a bit of paper. "Here's the address. Now can I go back to sleep?" He says.

"Yeah but look up this name first." Ashley says, writing a name down before grabbing the keys to Black Betty. When Scott saw the paper, he texted Jake.

' _Research: Carly Jade, born January 25th 1997, current whereabouts after leaving Ludendorff in 2004.'_

Jake shook his head and typed in the name, Lex handing him a cup of coffee.

"Ashley got you tracking down her cousin?" Lex asks.

"Yeah she has." Jake says.

"Find the cousin, find the uncle, then the dad… what a twisted bunch." Lex says, Jake finding a hospital record from 2012.

"Appendicitis, admitted for two days… 1407 Eclipse Drive listed as the home address." Jake says.

"Marcus, get your ass up! We're going hunting!" Lex yells, Marcus falling off the bar.

 **A few hours later…**

"You sure this is the right place?" Marcus asks in a bored tone as he, Lex and Jake were outside the De Santa house in Lex's Rebel truck.

"Yep this is it." Lex says.

"We're in snob neighborhood. Where everyone's fake and plastic and when they die, they'll be thrown in the recycle bin." Jake says.

"Duck!" Marcus growls, all three ducking as Johnny's Lost MC van pulled up into the driveway. When the three looked up, Johnny and Carly were out of the van.

"I can't believe we fell asleep on the beach… but at least we didn't fall asleep under the highway." Johnny says.

"How in hell's name did you, Clay, Midnight and Terry fall asleep under a highway?" Carly asks after a small laugh.

"We'll wait until they go inside and sneak through that open window up there." Marcus says, pointing to an window that was upstairs.

"Good idea. I just hope tiny isn't armed." Lex says before hearing the doors close. The three snuck out and into the yard, jumping up onto the roof of the garage and climbing in through the window.

"We should steal a couple things from here before we leave the house." Jake whispers.

When they crept into the house and towards Carly's room, they heard the shower running.

"Keep lookout." Lex whispers, him and Jake sneaking downstairs. Marcus snuck into Carly's room at the same time Lex and Jake were in the kitchen.

"Jake, look-" Lex shouts after being hit with a bat.

Jake screamed as Johnny swung at him, Jake running to a cupboard, opening it and hiding in it. Marcus heard the yell from downstairs and hid in Carly's closet.

As Carly was shutting the water off and wrapping a towel around her, she heard the door open and stepped out of the shower, seeing Johnny.

"Someone tried to break in?" Carly asks after drying her arms and legs off with another towel.

"Yes, there's another one of them hiding. Don't know where yet." Johnny says while tying Lex to a chair.

"Get off me, man! I ain't gonna hurt her!" Lex yells, Carly putting her hair up in the second towel… before seeing the closet door cracked open and whispered to Johnny before going to put on some pajamas.

 **Marcus's P.O.V**

"Ashley, I need your help!" I whisper into my phone after calling Ashley.

"On my way, hang tight." Ashley says before hanging up.

I shove my phone back into my jeans before screaming out as I'm yanked out of the closet, thrown against it and I see…

"Oh… hey, Johnny." I say.

"Why did you three break into my friend's house?!" Johnny demands, Carly emerging from the bathroom dressed in fuzzy pajama pants and a tank top.

"Who the hell are you guys and where's your friend hiding?!" Carly asks after punching Lex.

Oh, fuck… we're screwed.

 **Ashley's P.O.V**

"Marcus?!" I yell after running into the house.

"Ash, they're upstairs!" I hear from the kitchen cupboard… typical Jake.

"You hang tight J. I'll go and deal with this." I say before walking up the stairs. Kicking the third door open, I hear Carly scream and see her jump back.

"They broke in, we're just detaining them!" Carly yells, me seeing Marcus tied up as well.

"Ash?!" Johnny says.

"No I'm your fairy godmother." I say sarcastically.

"Look… we made a mistake-" Lex starts to say, Carly punching him.

"Yeah, you broke into the wrong house, fucker!" Carly says. What in hell's name happened to her in 9 years? "Ash, who are these fucking clowns?" She asks.

"They're my friends and members of my gang." I say.

"They broke in here, Marcus was hiding in her closet while Carly was getting cleaned off!" Johnny says… wait, what the fuck?!

"Is that part true, Marcus?!" I ask after walking over to him.

"Ash, it ain't what you're thinking." Marcus says.

"Oh really?! Then explain yourself!" I demand.

"Lex told me to keep lookout!" Marcus says.

"Keep lookout didn't mean hide in the kid's closet!" Lex yells.

Where did I go wrong with these screwballs?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry about the late update on this story, chapters aren't always easy to write.**

"Well? Explain it!" Ashley says.

"Look, things just got crazy, I didn't intentionally hide in the kid's closet!" Marcus says, Carly slapping him. "Look I panicked! I heard the yelling and I panicked! I didn't mean to hide in your closet, kid!" He says.

"Panicked?! You want to talk panic, I didn't know why you broke into my home! I was panicked a whole hell of a lot more than you!" Carly yells, Johnny trying to calm her down.

"Look I'm sorry alright?! I'm sorry!" Marcus says, him and Lex trying to get free.

"Sorry?! You scared her half to death, you and your stupid friends!" Johnny says angrily as Corey ran into the house and upstairs, Midnight following behind him.

"You gonna shoot someone?!" Corey asks, seeing the bow and arrow.

"Maybe." Midnight says.

The two charged into the room and Midnight aimed her weapon at Marcus, Ashley and Midnight looking at each other in shock.

"Are you… Trevor's daughter?" Midnight asks.

"Yes, I am." Ashley says.

"Carly, are you okay?" Midnight asks, Carly nodding… before passing a switchblade and pistol to Corey and heading downstairs with the bat Johnny had used earlier.

"Alright, we've got your buddies upstairs, stop hiding!" Carly says, scaring Jake.

"I'm not going to fucking jail!" Jake yells before jumping out of a cupboard and running towards the back door.

"Get back here!" Carly yells, chasing after him and knocking Jake down with the bat but he caught it on the second swing and the two struggled over it before he took it from her and whacked her in the face, Carly screaming as a sickening crack echoed.

"Tell my buddies I'm sorry that I left them for dead." Jake says before running off.

"You little cowardly prick!" Carly yelled, Johnny running outside and getting her to lower her hands so he could examine her nose.

"Ashley, I'm gonna kill the fucker who broke her nose!" Johnny yells as Ashley ran out to them.

"Wait which fucker would that be?" Ashley asks.

"Tall guy, about 5'11", blonde hair and grey eyes." Carly says, Ashley dialing Jake's number.

"Ash, I'm busy now!" Jake says.

"You broke my cousin's nose, smashed the bat into her face! And left behind Marcus and Lex! Wait until I get my hands around your neck!" Ashley yells.

"She hit me first!" Jake yells.

"I don't give a single fuck! You're going to bring your ass back here or I will!" Ashley yells before hanging up.

Jake reluctantly returned and saw Carly's nose having been reset but still bleeding as Johnny pressed a kitchen towel to it and took her into the house, startled to see an untied Marcus and Lex in the living room with Corey aiming Carly's SNS Pistol at them.

"Sit down!" Corey demands, the two doing so.

"If you are going to shoot watch the hair. I recently got it dyed." Lex says.

"You broke into a house and scared a 16 year old girl half to death! Why shouldn't I shoot you?!" Corey says angrily.

"Because I don't think you have the guts to shoot us, otherwise you would have done it by now." Marcus says.

"How about I shoot you after what Jake did to Carly?!" Johnny yells after walking in and helping Carly sit down, Marcus's and Lex's eyes widening when they saw Carly's swollen and bruising nose and left eye.

"Damn it Jake, what did you hit her with?!" Lex asks, Ashley calling Clint.

"A baseball bat." Jake says.

"Hey, what happened? One of the guys hurt themselves?" Clint asks.

"Nope but at the rate they're going they'll be dead." Ashley says.

"Fuck, what hap-" Clint starts to ask, yanking the phone away when he heard "Don't touch me, Jake!" being yelled by Carly and a gun going off and Jake screaming as a bullet lodged into his left arm.

"Help me, tiny's gone mad!" Jake screams.

 **Mount Zonah E.R, A half hour later…**

"Midnight?! Are you okay, is something wrong with the baby?!" Trevor asks after walking in, running to her in a panic.

"Trevor I'm fine and the baby is okay. It's Carly." Midnight says.

"Did Johnny force himself on her?!" Trevor yells, Midnight slapping him hard.

"No! One of your long lost daughter's friends broke her nose-" Midnight yells, both cut off by a howling scream from Carly as Clint touched her left eye socket and determined that it was also broken.

"Is she gonna be okay?!" Trevor asks after running in and trying to touch Carly, who grabbed a scalpel and aimed it at him.

"Get away from me, Trevor!" Carly says angrily, staying close to Johnny.

"Trevor, just leave her be." Midnight says.

Trevor glared at Carly and Johnny before storming off and Carly set the scalpel down as Midnight walked in.

"Her eye socket is fractured… you said Jake hit her with a bat?" Clint says.

"Yeah he did." Midnight says.

"I… shot Jake when he tried to touch me afterwards." Carly says, curling up towards Johnny as he lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back.

At the same time, Trevor was driving around when he slammed on the brakes near the Del Perro Pier and made Michael jump back.

"Why weren't you keeping an eye on Carly?!" Trevor demands after jumping out and storming over to Michael.

"What do you mean?! Trevor, what happened to her?!" Michael asks, his phone ringing and him seeing the number for Mount Zonah and answering it. "Clint, what's happened now?" He asks.

"Carly is here, she's got a broken nose and left eye socket." Clint says.

"Fuck! Did she say who did it?!" Michael says.

"An idiot friend of mine named Jake." Clint says. "I can explain this more if you want to come to the hospital." He says.

Michael hung up and hailed a taxi before leaving, reaching Mount Zonah and finding Clint.

"Okay, who is Jake and how do you know him?" Michael asks.

"I rather not say how I know him. He's a friend of mine." Clint says.

"Okay then, how did he end up in my house and attacking my 16 year old daughter?!" Michael asks before turning and seeing Ashley. "Hey, kid." He says in slight shock.

"Yeah that one is on me. I sent them to make sure that it was Carly and let's leave it at it all hit the fan." Ashley says.

"Sent them to find Carly?! Why?!" Michael asks.

"Whoa hold up. I said to make sure it was Carly, not find her." Ashley says.

"They still broke into the house. I didn't know what they wanted, I thought Carly was in danger and tried to protect her." Johnny says after walking over to them, Carly wearing Johnny's leather jacket over her pajamas as the excessive heat from the past few days had been replaced by San Fierro chill.

"Look I'm sorry about what they did." Ashley says.

"As long as they don't do it again, we're good." Carly says, Ashley grimacing when she saw the bruises.

Ashley went to go find Jake and found him with his injured arm stitched up.

"How bad?" Ashley asks.

"Bullet went clean through, missed the bones and any muscles by pure luck." Jake says.

"Well... you are one lucky son of a bitch." Ashley says, turning as if to leave... before turning back around and punching him in the face.

"The hell you do that for?!" Jake demands.

"You know what that was for." Ashley says.

"Sometimes, I don't understand how your mind works! Last time you saw Carly in Ludendorff, you shoved her against a wall and held a knife to her throat!" Jake says.

"Don't you ever bring that up, do you hear me?!" Ashley demands.

Jake nodded, Ashley leaving and catching up with the others.

"She's been given meds, we're gonna stop at Burger Shot, grab some food and head home. Want to join us?" Michael says as Johnny held a half asleep Carly close to him.

Ashley nodded and left with the group.

 **A few hours later…**

Carly's eyes snapped opened when she heard Ashley screaming and she shook Johnny awake, the two running into Tracey's room where Ashley was staying for the night and Carly lightly shook Ashley.

"Ash, hey, it's alright! It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you!" Carly says, Ashley screaming too loudly to hear her and shoving Carly down, Johnny checking on her.

Johnny went and shook Ashley a lot harder and Ashley snapped back into consciousness, Johnny helping Carly up.

"You're still suffering from night terrors, aren't ya?" Johnny asks Ashley.

"You too?" Carly asks, Ashley nodding as she sat upright.

Carly was rethinking telling Ashley about Brad being dead, especially with Ashley being how she was now…

But how much longer could she hold onto the secret?


End file.
